Mi ginecologo
by Kaoru Js
Summary: Kaoru de 17 años siente atraccion de su ginecologo Butch de 33 años despues los 2 se dan cuenta q no solo son relaciones si no que surgira el AMOR? - pasen y lean advertencias : mucho LEMON denle una oportunidad y pasen y lean pareja principal kaoruxbutch y un poco de las otras parejas dejen sus reviws
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi nueva historia espero q sea de su agrado esta historia es adaptada esta historia es de la pareja verde de vez en cuando salen las otras parejas Aclaraciones: las ppgz y rrbz no me pertenecen Advertencias: clasificacion +18 contenido sexual estais advertido ya es bajo tu responsabilidad bueno comencemos

~Mi ginecologo capitulo 1 parte 1~ POV Kaoru

Voy de camino a mi primera cita con el ginecologo, de seguro es un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, que asco no quiero que un hombre me vea ahi... pero mi mama decia "tienes que ir kaoru es normal te tienen que revisar" y bla bla bla. Toda su vida se la ha pasado en el trabajo desde que mi papa nos abandono y hasta ahora es que se preocupa por mi.

Pues bien aqui estoy en la sala de espera, muriendo de nervios y mi mama como siempre pegada al telefono arreglando algunos de sus negocios de la empresa de mi abuelo. Por fin cuelga el telefono y se acerca a mi.

-hija me tengo que ir- me dice ella tan tranquila

-QUE?- le grite. Como es que planeaba dejarme con un viejo asqueroso

-si, mira surgio algo en la empresa y tengo que ir- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue directo al elevador

-pero y si el hombre me quiere violar o algo el viejo- dije para ver si cabia la posibilidad de que no me abandonara. Ella se detuvo y volteo

-Tu tranquila el doctor no es viejo tiene 33 años y no te ara nada, ademas el es de confianza me lo recomendo una amiga- dijo mientras mandaba un mensaje y se dirigia nuevamnte al ascensor

Claro como si eso me fuera a calmar, es mi primera cita con el ginecologo y me abandona, si que gran madre tengo (notese el sarcasmo)

Despues de 15 min de espera dicen mi nombre y la secretaria del doctor Him me conduce a su consultorio mientras yo voy rezando todo lo que me sabia para que no me toque un pedofilo

POV Butch

-Doc Him aqui esta la paciente de las 5- menciono Alice mi secretaria

-Que pase- le respondi sin quitar la vista de mi computadora

Cuando por fin levante la vista y me quede embobado al ver a MI sexy paciente y no pude evitar imaginarla de bajo de mi o cabalgandome y gimiendo o mas biengritando mi nombre. La segui con la mirada en el pequeño trayecto que habia entre mi escritorio y la puerta, pensando si esos hermosos pechos cabrian en mis manos. Dios tenia tantas ganas de quitarle esa mini falda, romperle sus braguitas y en mi escritorio tan duro que no caminaria en dias. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo tosio falsamente

-Buenas tardes soy el doc Butch Him- me presente educadamente- y bien dime cual es tu problema?

Dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar haciendo que su pecho se inflara y me diera una mejor vista de sus pechos y por consecuencia que mi ereccion creciera mas

-Hola me llamo Kaoru Matsubara y pues yo no tengo ningun problema lo que pasa es que mi mama me trajo solo para que me checara- dijo un tanto nerviosa

Ok le hice un monton de preguntas de rutina para su historial medico y despues la hice pasar a un cuarto para que se cambiara por una bata y la pudiera revisar. Pero la verdad es que ya queria verle su co*ito

Cuando estuvo lista le revise primero los pechos para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Empece con el derecho y lo empece a tocar, era tan suave y si encajaba perfectamente en mi mano. No me resisti ty le pellizque su pezon que se puso mas duro de lo que ya estaba y ella dio un brincode sorpresa y se puso roja como un tomatito, trate de tranquilizar diciendole que era algo de rutina. Hice lo mismo con su otro pecho y cuando termine le dije que se acostara y que abriera sus piernas. Me sente enfrente de ella y casi se me cae la baba cuando veo su vagina rosada y depilada. Quien lo diria Kaoru que se ve tan inocente y depilada de seguro ya no es virgen, eso me desepciono pero de todas formas la queria en mi cama

Con todo el autocontrol que tenia la revise normal pero justo cuando iba a terminar con la revision... 


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Aqui la parte 2 espero q os guste

Aclaraciones: Demashita no me pertenece

Advertencias: Lime, Lemon, contenido explicito no me hago responsable de traumas (XD OKNO) bueno comencemos

~Mi ginecologo~ Capitulo 1 parte 2

POV Kaoru

Mi ginecologo era super sexy y no se veia tan viejo como pense pero aun asi no se me quitaban los estupidos nervios. Me hiso una serie de preguntas, pero para mi gusto me las hiso demasiado rapido, creo que estaba desesperado por irse. En fin me cambie de ropa por una bata y deje que me revisara

Primero fue hacia mis pechos y empezo a tocar el primero con mucha delicadeza, yo estaba toda roja de seguro ya que ningun hombre me habia tocado antes ni siquiera mi novio. Pero por alguna extraña razon cuando dejo de tocarme me dieron ganas de decirle que siguiera y como si ubiera leido mi mente su mano se dirigia hacia mi pecho pero en vez de recibir una caricia senti un pellizco en mi pezon que me hizo saltar y tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar un gemido de sorpresa. Pero el me explico que eso es normal y lo que me dijo fue:

-Tranquila es normal, tengo que revisar tambien tus pezones para ver si tienen sensibilidad- me dijo una mini sonrisa

La verdad no me crei eso pero el es el doctor y el sabe de esto Luego me hiso sentar en una silla rara y comenzo a revisarme de nuevo LENTAMENTE. Que no se podia apresurar me estaba muriendo de vergüenza y de frio

20 min estuve ahi y todavia no acababa, me preguntaba que tanto me tiene que revisar, asi que decidi preguntarle si ya faltaba mucho, pero cuando abri la boca para hablar senti algo raro, como si una descarga electrica pasara por mi cuerpo y yo de curiosa tuve que bajar la mirada. Creo que me puse mas roja de lo que ya estaba cuando vi lo que me estaba haciendo...

ME ESTABA TOCANDO MI CLITORIS

-Eh... disculpa qu... que haces?- dije rapidamente y un tanto preocupada

Lo sabia me va a violar mi sexy ginecologo... Aunque no seria mala idea si... NO! Kaoru controlate el es tu doctor y no se tiene que sobrepasar contigo

-Solo estoy revisando si no te hiciste daño- dijo calmado y sin dejar de mover su dedo

-Pero daño? Porque?- le conteste rapido para que dejara de tocarme pero la verdad es queria que siguiera y lo hiciera mas rapido

-Si es que al parecer te has masturbado y necesito verificar que no te hayas lastimado y la mejor forma de ver si todavia tienes sensibilidad aqui abajo- en cuanto dijo eso su dedo empezo a moverse mas rapido sobre mi clitoris y me hizo soltar un leve gemido

-Y... yo no me mas... masturbo- le dije en voz baja

-Si lo haces, ademas yo soy el doctor y se de estas cosas- contesto

La verdad si me habia masturbado pero solo dos veces, pero que puedo decir soy una chica con las hormonas alborotadas

POV Normal

Butch siguio con lo suyo, seguia moviendo su dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras que escuchaba como Kaoru soltaba gemidos cada vez mas fuertes haciendo que su amiguito o mas bien amigote quisiera salir del pantalon

-Doc... ahhh doctor... aahhh cre...o que no tengooo nada- dijo Kaoru entre gemidos

-Bueno creo que no tienes nada ahora tengo que ver como sabes y saber si no tienes una infeccion- dijo Butch mientras quitaba su mano y se acercaba a ella

-No creo que sea necesario- menciono la chica que ya estaba toda roja y tenia la respiracion agitada

-Claro que es necesario, que tal si tienes una infeccion y se agranda despues- dijo el muy decidido a probarla- ademas ya te lo dije yo soy el doctor y esto es algo de rutina tu solo relajate que ya casi acabamos- Kaoru se quedo callada y dejo que Butch hiciera lo suyo

Su boca se dirigio hacia su clitoris y lo empezo a tocar con la lengua, lo hizo despacio para no espantar a Kaoru. Pero despues empezo a lamerla mas fuerte y mas rapido haciendo que ella soltara casi gritos y el siguio no se queria detener tenia que continuar o se volveria loco

Mientras el seguia abajo Kaoru tenia la cabeza hacia atras con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo como su ginecologo se la comia con la lengua. Se quiso separar cuando sintio como metia la lengua por su vagina mientras su dedo habia sustituido la lengua. Pero Butch la sostuvo con una mano y aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos

A Kaoru no se le ocurrio otra cosa mas que poner una de sus manos en la cabeza de Butch para evitar que se separara de ella, inconcientemente con la otra mano comenzo a tocarse el pecho por encima de la bata, mientras tenia los ojos cerrados. Butch al notar que lo habia tomado de la cabeza no pudo evitar subir la mirada y ver que se estaba estrujando el pecho mientras se mordia el labio para ya no soltar tantos gemidos. Al ver eso se dedico a morder, pellizcar y morder su clitoris hasta que...

-AAHHH AAAHHH doctor- grito kaoru cuando llego al orgasmo. Su primer orgasmo

-Listo terminamos- dijo Butch mientras se limpiaba con su lengua los fluidos que dejo kaoru al correrse

-te dije que era importante esto me pude dar cuenta que tienes una infeccion asi que te espero afuera para decirte lo que tienes que hacer

Se salio dejandola sola para que se cambiara

Al salir a su oficina se volvio a sentar en la silla de antes

-Bueno esto vamos a hacer si- dijo e hizo una breve pausa- te tienes que lavar muy bien ahi abajo cuando te estes bañando y nos vemos de nuevo en un mes para ver como va todo- termino con una enorme sonrisa

-Esta bien aqui nos vemos doc- se levanto y se fue de la oficina mas roja que un tomate...

Reviews si les gusto 


	3. Chapter 2

Aqui les traigo el cap 2 espero q os guste

Aclaraciones: Demashita no me pertenece

Advertencias: Lime, Lemon, contenido explicito no me hago responsable de traumas (XD OKNO) bueno comencemos

~Mi ginecologo~ Capitulo 2

POV Kaoru

Estaba de nuevo en su consultorio, yo estaba totalmente desnuda sentada en su escritorio y el solo tenia sus boxers que me dejaban ver lo feliz que le hacia mi presencia, me besaba brusca pero apasionadamente mientras con una mano me sujetaba de la nuca y con la otra me estrujaba un pecho haciendo que soltara un gemino en su boca. Pensé que era momento de quitar mi timidez así que tome el borde de su ultima prenda y la baje lenta mente, en cuanto la quite por completo sentí su pe*ne chocar contra mi mano.

Rompí el beso que tenia con Butch, comencé a tocar toda su longitud con la mano y la acaricie de arriba hacia abajo, lo hacia cada ves mas rápido y puede escuchar como le comenzaba a faltar la respiración a Butch y soltaba uno que otro gemido que hacia que me mojara cada ves mas.

Adiós a mi timidez, lo empuje suavemente a su silla y me puse de rodillas, sin dudar me metí su pe*ne en mi boca pero solo llegue hasta la mitad. El era tan grande que si seguía metiendo lo todo me ahogaría.

Continúe con lo mío y empecé a succionar lentamente la punta para luego deslizar todo su ser en mi boca. Butch tenia su mano enredada en mi cabello y empujándome con para que lo saboreara mas a fondo.

Seguí chupándolo y cuando sentí que se corría comencé a succionar con mas fuerza hasta que ...

Me senté en mi cama sudada y jadeando. Eran las 3:30 am. Esta es la quinta ves que soñaba algo así con mi ginecólogo, con Butch. Desde que regrese de mi primera consulta no e parado de tener esos sueños húmedos con el, nos imaginaba a el y a mi en diferentes escenarios, como en su oficina, en mi cama, en la piscina y lo mas sorprendente en mi escuela. Esto estaba mal, lo sabia, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Me encantaba imaginarme como me aria suya...

Estaba tan excitada por el sueño que tuve que no me quedo mas remedio que masturbarme, me quite toda la ropa quedando desnuda, acaricie mis pechos lentamente para después bajar una de mis manos a mi clítoris y empecé a tocarlo despacio, recordando como me toco el primer día que nos conocimos, aumente la velocidad y mientras mordía la almohada para que no se escucharan mis gemidos, seguí así hasta que llegue al orgasmo, cayendo rendida en un profundo sueño.

**ESA MISMA NOCHE MAS TARDE**

Pov Butch

\- AAH AHHA AAAHHH- se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer- SIGUE AAHH MAS POR FAVOR AAHH-.

\- ¿Quieres mas zorra?-decía el hombre mientras la penetraba rápidamente.

\- Si ppor ... aaahh por favor- dijo la mujer como pudo...

Movía mi mano rápidamente alrededor de todo mi pe*ne mientras veía la película porno que me presto Brick. Llevo despierto desde la 1 am y no e podido dormir. Si otra ves me puse a pensar en ella, en mi dulce e inocente Kaoru y gracias a ello no e dejado de masturbarme pensando en ella y fantaseando con el día en que foll*e su hermosa boquita.

A pasado toda una semana y solo cuento los días para volver a verla y poder tocarla todo lo que yo quiera, aun que no debería pensar así, ella es una niña y yo un hombre. Pero algo me pasa con ella, es perfecta y simplemente no puedo mantener mis pensamientos y mis manos lejos de su cuerpo. Fantaseaba con hacerla mía en donde fuera, pero ya quería enterrarme en ella. Seguí viendo la película hasta que al fin me corri. Me limpie , apague la tele y trate de dormir. Cundo estaba apunto de dormirme sentí como mi amigote volvía a crecer.

JODER ya no aguanto mas, en la próxima sita que tenga con ella. LA HARE MIA!

Aqui el capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado dejen reviws si quieren que la continue 


	4. Chapter 3

Aqui les traigo el cap 3 espero q os guste

Aclaraciones: Demashita no me pertenece

Advertencias: Lime, Lemon, contenido explicito no me hago responsable de traumas (XD OKNO) bueno comencemos

~Mi ginecologo~ Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amiga Momoko Akatsutsumi, ella era su mejor amiga desde que Kaoru se mudo a ese barrio y a pesar de que Momoko tenga 19 años se llevaban bien las dos, era un chica de cabello pelirojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, media como 1.70 y tenia unos hermosos ojos rosas además de un buen cuerpo bien formado y dotado.

Se encontraban en la sala tomando un café, Momoko le estaba contando a Kaoru su nuevo encuentro sexual con su novio Brick Him, quien era un exitoso abogado de 35 años.

\- ¿A que no adivinas donde lo hicimos ahora?- dijo Momoko muy emocionada.-Kaoru hola tierra llamando a Kaoru-chasqueo sus dedos en la cara de su amiga.

\- Eeeehh? - dijo la azabeche

\- Si te estaba contando algo y tu no hacías caso- le reprocho

\- Perdón pero estos días e estado un poquito distraída

\- Asi? Y se puede saber por que?-pregunto curiosa su amiga.

\- Pues si te contare - suspiro y continuo -es que hace unos días mi mamá me llevo con un ginecólogo para revisarme y cuando me estaba revisando me comenzó a tocar de una forma extraña que a mi me gusto y no pude detenerlo.- dijo frustrada

\- Y? Que tiene de malo?- pregunto Momoko

\- Que que tiene de malo?- le grito a su amiga- Para empezar el es un hombre mayor, se supone que no debería hacer eso y yo debí evitar que siguiera pero no se- se cubrió con las manos la cara-simplemente no pude quería que siguiera y que nunca parara.

\- Ay pequeña eso no tiene nada de malo-la abrazo su amiga- mira no se que tienes en contra de los hombre mayores pero en lo personal son los mejores en todo y mas en la cama. Por que no solo intentas tener algo con tu sexy doctor?- le aconsejo

\- ESTAS LOCA?! Yo no podría hacer eso jamás, recuerdas que soy virgen- se separo de su amiga de un salto.- A demás creo que el solo busca sexo y yo no quiero eso yo quiero tener un novio que sea lindo y amoroso conmigo.- dijo con una cara de soñadora.

\- Kaoru esta bien que quieras eso pero apoco no te dan ganas de metérsete en su cama- le dijo alzando las cejas.

\- Mmmm ... Si que mas quisiera pero eso nunca NUNCA pasara.- dijo Kaoru no muy convencida.

\- Bien como quieras solo esperemos que no caigas en la tentación de acostarte con tu ginecólogo.- Momoko sonrio... 


	5. Chapter 4

Aqui les traigo el cap 4 espero q os guste

Aclaraciones: Demashita no me pertenece

Advertencias: Lime, Lemon, contenido explicito no me hago responsable de traumas (XD OKNO) bueno comencemos

~Mi ginecologo~ Capitulo 4

POV Butch

Hoy era el día al fin la volveré a ver y quien sabe tal ves por fin la haga mía. No puedo esperar a que llegue. Cancele todas mis sitas excepto la de ella así tengo toda la tarde libre para poder fo*llar me la.

Dieron las 5 en punto de la tarde y tocaron mi puerta, entonces la vi tan linda como la recordaba, llevaba unos mini shorts y una blusa que me dejaba ver su precioso ombligo. Pero para mi mala suerte su mamá venia con ella. Mier*da eso arruina mis planes, tendré que comportarme decentemente.

Comenzamos con la consulta, preguntándole como se había sentido de su supuesta infección, la verdad es que ella no tenia nada estaba súper bien pero yo quería tocarla de nuevo. Cuando ya iba a acabar las preguntas el celular de su mamá sonó , era un mensaje, se disculpo con su hija y conmigo diciendo que tenia que irse por cosas del trabajo. Yo la despedí con una enorme sonrisa.

Tal ves esta tarde no este echada a perder después de todo.

POV Kaoru

VOY A PERDER MI VIRGINIDAD CON MI GINECOLOGO... Eso lo decidí unos tres días antes de mi siguiente cita con el, no se como le haria para que se acostara con migo pero era un hecho que lo quería entre mis piernas, aunque estuviera mal.

Le dije a mi mamá que si quería yo me podría ir sola con el ginecólogo pero no, ella insistió en que me acompañaba. Genial, adiós a mi plan de seducirlo.

Llegamos y yo rezaba por que le hablaran el trabajo para que se fuera, nos pasaron a su oficina, cuando lo vi, se me corto la respiración y me morid el labio imaginándome todo lo que le hubiera echo si mi madre no estuviera aquí. La consulta pasaba rápido y el me hacia preguntas como la ultima ves pero algo nos interrumpió el sonido del celular de mi mamá, en cuando lo escuche rece de nuevo por que se fuera y para mi buena suerte se fue.

Estaba sola con mi ginecólogo. Era momento de seducirlo.

\- Y dime Butch- dije mientras me paraba para comenzar a caminar por su oficina e inspeccionarla- Es difícil estudiar para ser ginecólogo?

\- No claro que no, solo si te dedicas a estudiar puedes conseguir la carrera que quieras- me respondió sin quitarme la mirada. Tome un libro de Anatomía de la estantería y justamente lo abrí en la parte que quería.- por que lo preguntas

\- Es que quiero estudiar para ser ginecóloga- sonreí por mi pequeña mentira.

\- Ohh pues espero que seas una gran ginecóloga- me dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Si igual lo espero, pero me podrías ayudar con algo que no entiendo bien de mis clases de Anatomía?- pregunte sonriendo y acercándome lentamente al escritorio donde Butch seguía sentado.

\- Claro- me dijo y me puse aun lado de el y me incline dejando recargados mis codo en el escritorio, junto con el libro, dejándole un gran vista de mi trasero.- En que te ...pue...puedo ayudar- aawww pobrecito lo puse nervioso.

\- Mira es que estamos viendo que es lo que tienes que hacer y donde tienes que tocar para darle estimulo o placer a los hombres a la hora del sexo. Y la verdad es que no se muy bien donde son mi maestro es un tanto viejo y no le entiendo bien.- dije con un puchero. Lo vi tragar saliva, se aflojo la corbata y yo le di una rápida mirada a su entrepierna. Casi se me cae la barbilla cuando vi el gran bulto que traía sin duda si hoy tenemos sexo me partirá en dos.

\- Es ... este bien .. pues lo que tienes que hacer- me dijo un poco mas nervioso y cuando iba a continuar le puse un debo el los labios.

\- Por que no mejor de explicarme la teoría pasamos a la practica para que pueda entender mejor, te parece?- le dije mientas me ponía derecha y enfrente de el.

\- S...s...si- esto estaba resultando a la perfección doy mil gracia a Momoko por enseñarme como seducir.

Me puse de rodillas, comencé a quitarle el cinturón y luego me fui a la cremallera la baje lentamente y comencé a tocar su pe*ne por encima del bóxer.

POV Butch

Estaba mas que nervioso cuando me pidió ayuda para algo de su escuela y me puse mas nervioso cuando me dijo que quería ponerlo en practica mientras le explicaba.

Se puso de rodillas, me quito el pantalón y el bóxer dejando que mi pe*ne saliera. Ella soltó un gemido cuando lo vio por fin y es que no es por presumir pero la verdad es que si la tenia grande.

Mi autocontrol lo estaba perdiendo necesitaba su boca ya, así que yo empecé a decirle como tocarme.

\- Bueno para empezar, tómalo todo en tu mano y súbelo y bájalo lento -cuando lo hiso me comenzó a faltar la respiración- si asi vas muy bien ahora un poco mas rápido- dije y lo hiso comenzó a ir mas rápido y yo solo soltaba leves gemidos y cuando pensé que estaba en el paraíso se detuvo y me vio a los ojos.

\- Mmmm Butch también tengo que probarlo- me dijo. Y yo sonreí como un maniático.

\- Claro pequeña puedes probar pero sigue mis ordenes, si?- le dije para después ver como se metía todo lo que podía en si boca.

Aaahhh estaba en el paraíso le decía como chupármela y ella lo hacia, esto era mil veces mejor que en mis sueños. Llego un momento en el que ya no le dije como hacerlo y ella siguió chupando mi pe*ne como podía, mientras yo ponía una mano en su cabeza para poder foll*arla mas profundo en su boquita.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y ella se separo, yo refunfuñe y le iba a reclamar.

\- Contesta puede ser algo importante- dijo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a hacer su trabajo. Como pude tome mi celular y conteste.

\- Holaaaa!- dije

\- Hola Butch como estas?- era la voz de mi "mamá" mojo.- hace mucho que no me visitas y te extraño.

\- Maaamá no ... es un ... buen momento paraaaaa ... que me hables- Kaoru comenzó a chupármela mas rápido-aaaahhhh

\- Hijo que tienes estas bien?- me pregunto preocupado.

\- S... S...Siiii mamaaaaa es... Aaahhh que me pegueeeee- dije como pude, esta niña me va matar- Sabes...a hora .. estoooyyy... un pocoooo ocu..aaahhh ocuapo, te hablo mas tarde si?- aaahh esta apunto de correrme.

\- Esta bien hijo, pero no se te olvide hablarme.- dijo para después colgar

\- AAAAAAAHHHH AHHHHH- volví a tomar el pelo de Kaoru y la ayude a que fue un poco mas rápido- AAAAHHHH así pequeña sigue AHHH y casi me ... corro mejor ... quítate-le advertí pero ella no se quito y -AHHHHHH- me corrí en su boca, vi como lo tragaba todo y se ponía de pie.

\- Gracias Butch, de seguro sacare 10 en mi próximo examen- dijo ella tan inocente que me dieron ganas de besarla pero cuando lo iba hacer ella quito y se puso del otro lado del escritorio.- Bueno ya me tengo que ir doc. Que le parece si nos vemos en la siguiente consulta- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

\- Pero si todavía no te e revisado- no esta niña tenia que ser mía hoy.

\- Lo siento Butch pero mi mamá ya me esta esperando afuera- dijo como niña pequeña, eso me éxito más.

\- Esta bien nos vemos dentro de 3 días-dije un poco decepcionado

\- Perfecto, hasta entonces- se acero a mi oído y me susurro- y gracias por darme un poco de ti- para después darme un fugas beso en los labio e irse rápidamente. Dejándome como estúpido , un estúpido excitado.

Reviews si les gusto 


End file.
